


Monday,be with me!

by CuteCutty



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Humor, university love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCutty/pseuds/CuteCutty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Jihyo,a 18 years old girl,start her college life in Beijing Sport University.She is popular in the new school,and she enjoyed it much.Everythings changed till the day she met the fellow student,Kang Gary.Gary disliked Jihyo at first because of her beauty.But as the time passed by,he droped into the hole of Song's pure heart and perfect character.<br/>"Dear jihyo,tomorrow is monday,don't push me away,just be with me!"Gary sincerely said.All the stars in the sky become blighter.<br/>Don't you wanna know the warm,funny,moved stories between the guys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lovely story,if u like it,please keep reading and support me.THX!

Characters intro：

1)Song Jihyo

birthday: 1995.8.15      university: Beijing Sport University      major: rehabilitation     hobby: drawing,dancing,taking photoes

2)Kang Gary

 birthday: 1993.2.28      university: Beijing Sport University      major:competitive sports(tennis)      hobby: band,singing,swimming

3)Sun Shiyu, Jin Wenwen, Zhao Qian:

Jihyo's roommates, they are different from others,all of them are kind-hearted and have different characters.

4)Gary's band:

guitarist: Liu Yuhang      keyboards: Piao Haotian      drummer: Li Rongsheng

 


	2. The first day of college life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song Jihyo goes to the new school and meets her roommates.

The september of BeiJing is bright red.Hot air and sunny sun let everyone tired and lazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Do u wanna know all the story going?Keep reading~It will be more interesting!


End file.
